The One
by kneazlesrnotcats
Summary: Harry and Hermione fall in love over the summer. Harry visits her. No one home for the summer except the two of them... what will happen? Fluff Peice. Rating may be upped later. Updated about every three days or so.
1. Come Together

The One  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was the first week of summer and Harry was missing her more than ever before. People thought Harry liked Cho. They were right for a while, but not anymore. He was in love. In love with the most wonderful witch in the world, but he dare not tell her. He would not tell her. If he told her, what would happen? What if she said no and they were no longer friends, worse even, what if she said yes and Voldemort came after her? Hermione. She was the only thing on his mind. He missed her more than he had ever missed anyone ever before. Sure, he still missed Ron, but he wasn't in love with Ron and he was with Hermione. 'If only I could hear her voice,' he thought, 'then maybe I wouldn't miss her so much.'  
  
About two days later, Harry got his wish. Hermione sent him an early birthday present; it was a new cell phone with her number already programmed in it. "Hermione, you read my mind," Harry said as he opened it. It was a prepaid phone with 2,000 minutes, and she had already set it up for him. Inside the box was a note; it simply said 'Call me.' Harry did just that. He waited eagerly while the phone rang. After the second ring, she answered, "Hello."  
  
"Mione? Its Harry," he replied.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione answered. She was so happy. All she had wanted for days was to hear his voice. She had missed him so much. She voiced this when next she said, "Harry, oh, I have missed you so much! How have they been treating you?"  
  
"Mione, I miss you so much. They have been treating me the way they always do. I love the phone! Thank you. Now we can talk all of the time!"  
  
"I know isn't it great? I got one as a welcome back present and the only person I wanted to talk to was you, so I got you one as an early birthday present."  
  
"I think this is the best present you could ever give me. It is wonderful to hear your voice."  
  
"This is only part one. For part two, I was wondering if you would like to come spend the rest of the summer with me?" Hermione said, praying he would say yes.  
  
"Of course!" Harry said as soon as she asked. It would be bliss to see her again! This would be the best present ever. Just to see the one he loved.  
  
"Great! Would you like to come now? You could get on the Knight Bus."  
  
"I will! Erm... I feel kind of stupid asking this but... where do you live?"  
  
"Oh," she laughed, "I live in London. If you tell Stan to drop you at the Leaky Cauldron we can meet there."  
  
"Great! I better get going then."  
  
"Yeah, see you in a bit."  
  
"See you," he said before he heard her hang up. He jumped up and started throwing everything in his trunk, which really wasn't very much to begin with, and jotted down a note telling the Dursleys he was leaving. He was out front in five minutes and quickly looked around to see that no one was watching before quickly sticking his wand in the air and taking three quick steps backward. Immediately, the Knight Bus landed with a thud as Stan opened the door.  
  
"Well, if it isn't 'Arry Potter! 'Ello! Ern, guess 'oo it is. Its 'Arry!" Stan jumped down and picked up Harry's trunk and put it beside one of the beds towards the front as Harry climbed on.  
  
"Where you goin', 'Arry?" he asked.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron please."  
  
"Tha'll be furteen sickles." Harry handed him the money and went and sat down on his bed, think about Hermione. She was all that was ever on his mind these days. "We'll be there in five minutes," Stan said, interrupting Harry's thoughts of Hermione.  
  
True to his word, they arrived in front of the Leaky Cauldron five minutes later. Harry jumped out, Stan followed carrying Harry's trunk. "Good ter see you 'Arry. Bye."  
  
"Goodbye," Harry said shaking Stan's hand.  
  
"Harry! Oh, Harry!" Hermione screamed from the entrance as she ran to Harry and jumped into his arms giving him a big hug. Harry spun her around a couple of times enjoying holding her in his arms. Reluctantly, he sat her down.  
  
"Mione, I've missed you," he said, looking into those amazing chocolate pools she called eyes.  
  
"I've missed you so much," she replied, feeling herself getting more and more lost in his emerald eyes with every word. His eyes showed so much emotion. She could have sworn his eyes were reflecting the love that she was sure was evident in her eyes. Finally breaking eye contact, she said, "Harry, lets go to my house. I forgot to tell you that my parents are away. They know you are coming though. Ron couldn't make it because is in Romania visiting Charlie again, so your stuck with just me," she said smiling.  
  
"I couldn't think of anyone else I would rather be with he replied meaning every word.  
  
She looked into his eyes as he said that and knew he meant it. She was sure now that she saw love in his eyes. 'I hope he loves me too,' she thought.  
  
Harry was staring at her. She was gorgeous. He knew that, but in the few days they had been apart, she seemed even more beautiful and radiant then ever. She knew he was staring, and she was too. She couldn't help but blush at the realization that her love for him wasn't as one sided as she had thought. 'I am going to get him to tell me if it kills me! He is going to be mine before this summer is over. I have to have him,' she thought. While she was thinking that, Harry was thinking this, 'I am going to have to tell her. I can't hold it in much longer. I love her so much, and I think she might ever love me too. We'll see I guess.'  
  
After about twenty minutes of walking and staring, they had made it to Hermione's house. It was very big, but no so big that it was intimidating. It was homey.  
  
"Harry, I can't tell you how much I am going to enjoy this summer!"  
  
"I am too, Mione! This is going to be out best summer yet."  
  
"Lets just leave your trunk here for now. Lets go sit on the couch and watch some TV," she said, leading the way. She sat on the couch and motioned for Harry to come sit beside her, which he did. They cuddled up next to each other as they watched TV. After a few minutes, they both looked at each other at the same time, and their eyes immediately locked. One emotion was reflected in their eyes. Love. It was evident. Harry and Hermione moved closer and closer until their lips were just inches apart. It was like some invisible force was pulling them together, and there was nothing either one of them could do. They closed their eyes and Harry closed the gap. The kiss was soft and sweet. It last for but a mere second, but it meant so much. They both just smiled.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"Mione, I love you," he said before capturing her lips with his again. Their kiss was full of love. Emotion poured out of it. Hermione pulled away first, but just barely.  
  
"Harry, I love you too." They kissed once again, this time more passionately. He ran his tongue slowly over her lips and the parted, granting him entrance. He slid his tongue in, tasting her for the first time. She tasted sweet; Like strawberries. A battle ensued between their tongues. After a long while, they parted, both panting.  
  
"How long?" she asked. She didn't need to specify. He knew what she was talking about.  
  
"Years," he replied truthfully, "You?" "Years. I have known for a long time now, but never acted on it. I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same and that we would lose our great friendship," she said, looking away.  
  
"Me too," he said, taking her chin in his hands and making her look at him before continuing, "I am glad that you know now. Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend, Mione?"  
  
"Yes... of course!" she giggled. They embraced once more. They held each other like they had wanted to do for a long time now, never letting go, they fell asleep on the couch in each other's arms.  
  
**********************************  
  
A/N: Hope you like it! I know it was rushed, but I wanted to get it out of the way because this is really just a fluff piece. Fluff... and smut in a few chapters. Now what will they do? Tell Ron? Hide it? Find out in the next chapter! Please review and tell me if you like it because I won't post again until I get SOME feedback! 


	2. The Third Member

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to check out all of your fics when I have the time! Thanks for all the feedback and all of the ideas! The only problem with them is the contradictions between one Idea and the next! So I'm just going keep it how I intended! I know its been rushed, but I said it was really just a big piece of fluff... with a trace of smut. ;) Well, here it is, and keep reading and reviewing!  
  
The One  
  
Chapter Two  
  
They both slept better than they ever had before that night, even though they were on a couch. This was the first time Harry could remember not tossing and turning all night in a long, long time. When Harry awoke, he couldn't help but smile at the memories of last night. Mere hours ago he and Hermione had become a couple. A couple. Harry and Hermione. It even sounds like a perfect fit. Speaking of perfect fits, he couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fitted together. They had their arms wrapped around each other, and were facing each other. She had her head nestled under his chin. It was like they were made for the soul purpose of finding each other.  
  
Hermione began to stir in Harry's arms. Once she was awake she smiled and gave Harry a very chaste, but very sweet, kiss.  
  
"Good morning, Love," he said, "Sleep well?"  
  
"The best I have ever slept is in your arms. Just think, we will be able to do this for the rest of the summer."  
  
"Do what exactly?"  
  
"This," she made a sweeping motion with her hand, "You and me. Just hanging out and then falling asleep in each other's arms every night. It is what I have wanted for a long time... now, I finally get it." She smiled. "Well, what would you like to do today?"  
  
"I want to spend the day with you," he said as he nuzzled her neck.  
  
"Well, what would you like to do while spending the day with me?"  
  
"What ever you like."  
  
"Well then, lets go shower, and I'll meet you back here in about half of an hour."  
  
"Sure," said Harry. They walked hand in hand up the stairs and into the hallway, and parted with a kiss after Hermione showed Harry his room and bathroom. After he washed up, Harry went down stairs to wait for Hermione. She came down about ten minutes later looking stunning, in Harry's opinion anyway. She was wearing some red, low-slung, stretchy pants, and a white hoodie. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail, but it was still straighter than usual. He thought she looked amazing, even if she wasn't trying. No, especially since she wasn't trying.  
  
"Wow, Hermione. You look... astounding," Harry told her, taking her in his arms and kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Me? In this? With...? Harry, you are such a liar beca-"  
  
"Shh," he said, holding a finger up to her lips. "Don't ever, ever think you are not gorgeous, because you are." She smiled at him and he kissed her gently and lovingly. He handled her so sweetly and with so much love she could hardly believe it is real. It was like one of dreams, and she had a lot of those, coming to reality. "Well," he said, "Do tell me what you had in mind for today, because I am dying to hear it."  
  
"Well," she started, "I thought we could go have some lunch, seeing as we have missed dinner yesterday and breakfast this morning. Then just go around London. What do you say?"  
  
"Sounds great, but where to for lunch?"  
  
"I thought we could grab a slice of pizza."  
  
"Sounds great. Want to go now?"  
  
"Yes. Let's." Hermione took Harry's offered hand, and headed with him out of the door. Hermione's favorite pizza place was a little hole-in-the-wall type of place, and was just around the corner. When they got there, they both ordered pepperoni pizza, and sat down while they waited for it at their table. Harry was staring at her again. It was hard to believe that the woman in front of him was the same girl he met that day aboard the Hogwarts Express on the first day of school. She had grown into quiet a beautiful young lady, not that she wasn't cute before but now he couldn't even take his eyes off of her. Hermione was staring as well, thinking along the same lines as Harry. He had certainly grown up, but he still had his unruly hair and those stunning, mesmerizing, green eyes. She could stare into his eyes forever, just get lost in them. Their thoughts of each other were interrupted when their pizza got there.  
  
"Wow Hermione, this looks great!" commented Harry before he took his first bite.  
  
"Oh, it is! This is the best pizza in the world!" replied Hermione enthusiastically.  
  
Harry was thinking about Hermione. Thinking about all of the people who caught on before they did. Everyone seemed to know when he thought back on it. Hell, ever Rita Skeeter knew! His thoughts suddenly went to Ron. What about Ron! How was he going to tell him? Hermione would know how to do it!  
  
"Mione, how are we going to tell Ron?  
  
"I was thinking about that too. I think we should tell him to his face. I don't know how he will feel about this, but I think it would be better to tell him to his face the next time we see him. He is going to come down for the day on your birthday. We could tell him then. Though, he has to leave later that day. I can't think of another time we will see him, so that's just what we will have to do," Hermione concluded. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Okay. We are going to tell him together though, right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Of course. He needs to hear it from both of us. We also have to make sure he knows the trio is not going to be broken by this."  
  
"Okay. My birthday then. It is a while till then though. July has only just begun."  
  
"I know, but that will give us time to prepare." They finished eating in companionable silence, and when they finished they walked hand in hand to Hermione's house both thinking about the third member of the trio.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A/N 2: I know it was short, but I wanted to post this now so you had something. The next chapter is very long, but I don't have enough reviews to post it yet! So review! 


End file.
